Henry meet Harry, Harry meet Henry
by salllzy
Summary: Harry potter has a case for Miss \Vicki Nelson but after the case is finished he finds himself dragged into all sorts of trouble
1. Chapter 1

Henry Fitzroy was furious, yes he had been angry before but never to this extent. As he sat down on the couch in Vicki's office he glared at the emerald eyes in front of him with anger, hatred and contempt. He had told Vicki he hated magic for a reason so what does she go and do? She takes a case that involves a wizard!

Looking around the room he caught the sight of detective Celluci who was amused, judging by the smirk that he was wearing he knew that the wizard was rubbing Henry up the wrong way and he was enjoying it.

Just as Henry was going to demand that the wizard left Vicki had walked in with a cup of coffee, looking at the room she glanced at the young man sat in front of her desk and Henry's anger and tension. Sitting down in her chair she addressed the young man

"How may I help you Mr?"

A charming smile was sent her way which sent the hackles of both Mike and Henry to stand up

"Its Harrison but most people call me Harry."

He placed a kiss on her knuckles before sitting back in the chair and ignoring the two growling men Vicki could feel the tension was mounting and Vicki wanted to defuse it but Harry beat her to it

"My apologise I didn't mean to upset your companions, and I most certainly didn't mean to lead you on Miss Nelson. I first and foremost gay so I will not pursue a relationship with you."

Vicki leant back in her chair with a sigh of relief, Mike and Henry both deflated. They had been so certain that he would of tried to make a move on Vicki and they both knew that neither of them would of stood a chance against the young wizard and they knew that he knew that. Vicki looked at the young man in front of her and asked

"What can I do for you Harry?"

Harry smiled and pulled out a file and passed it to Vicki while speaking

"A old friend and Lover of mine went missing a few weeks ago, I believe that he is hiding from me for some unknown reason. We had a fight and he took off we said some things that neither of us will ever be able to take back, but I would like to know that he is safe then I will leave him alone."

Vicki flipped through the folder and glanced back at the Youngman in front of her before asking

"How old are you?"

Harry gave a dark laugh before speaking

"My age why I am twenty five."

Right there and then the three of them knew that he was lying about his age, Henry could smell power and age on the young wizard in front of him but he couldn't place the power. It smelt potent and dangerous it was almost alluring as if it was calling to him, singing to him.

Henry had heard of this before, it was very rare a mate a true soul mate for a vampire was rare one in a million type rare. It floored Henry that the young wizard that was sitting in front was his mate the one person he despised was his mate, Henry felt like groaning at fates irony only he could have a mate that he despised.

Unaware to the turmoil running through Henry, Harry smiled at Vicki and spoke

"As for payment I will give you a total of $300,000 if you can give me a location, if you can tell me the location and that he is safe I will give you a further $300,000 as a final payment and of course there is your expenses so for that I will give you a extra $100,000."

If there had ever been a time when Vicki had been shocked and stunned it was now, who the hell could afford that much for one person! Even Henry was looking at the man with no little shock how much money did this one person have?

Vicki knew that she needed the money now more than ever, sure the cases were good but not many people could pay well. But here was a case that would pay her way for a at least a year maybe two! She knew that she would be a fool to turn it down, but she also had the sinking feeling that it might be the first and last time that he would be here she hoped that she was wrong, little did she know that fate was smiling down on Vicki this day and would grant her a small respite for once.

Standing up she held her hand out for Harry to take, standing up Harry placed a kiss on the back of Vicki's hand before walking out of the room and speaking

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Miss Nelson, should you ever need any help please don't hesitate to call me here is my card."

With that he walked out of the office humming a tune to himself, Vicki turned to Henry and Mike and spoke

"I get the feeling that it wont be the last time that we see Harry."

Mike and Henry both nodded as Mike turned to Henry and says

"A temporary truce, I have the feeling with young Harry that things will be very interesting for a very long time."

Henry looked at Mike and could sense the truth and sincerity behind the words as he replied

"I agree, for now there is a truce for now."

With that the two temporary partners shook hands and left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was sat in his high town mansion staring out into the garden with a small smile on his lips, standing up he walked out into the gardens and began to hum as the trees began to bend shading him from the harsh sunlight. Sitting down on the bench he sighed and looked back on the day that he laid eyes on Henry Fitzroy, he knew from the moment that he looked into them stormy gray eyes that Henry was his soul mate but there was a small problem Henry hated what he was. He hated the full idea of magic and wizards, Harry sighed as a tree branch bent its self as he ran a gentle hand down the branch and spoke to the tree

"What am I going to do old friend?"

At first there was no answer and Harry feared that his old friend was asleep until a soft voice spoke up

"little Harry there are very few things in this world that will make you happy, but I know deep down in my roots that what ever is bothering you will sort itself out."

Harry gave a startled laugh and ran a gentle finger down a leaf and the tree shook before speaking again

"Why don't you tell me about it."

Glancing up at the tree Harry hesitated for a moment then says

"Emerald I don't want to put you out old friend."

A tinkling laugh could be heard as Emerald replied

"Harry, I do I need to remind you that I am a wood nymph I only live in a tree while I sleep. So while I sleep I will listen to you so tell me."

Harry sighed and relented

"I met my soul mate and he hates what I am, he hates magic yet I love magic! He hates magic because of a bad experience, I know he wont give me a time of day or night. All because he hates magic do you know what's like to have a soul mate that hates what you are?"

The leaves brushed against Harry's face in a gentle gesture almost like a caress as Emerald shook her leaves

"I may not have met my soul mate, but this Henry is going to lose out if he doesn't shape up my little one. He will lose out on the greatest thing in this world you, never let anyone else tell you otherwise."

Harry gave a laugh and began shaking his head at his friends words, he stood up and watched as Emerald straightened her self out before he began to walk back in and left her too her sleep.

The day passed quickly for Harry who spent most of his time in his study reading.

When the sun had set and left but a few stray pieces of light did Henry began to stir, as those few stray pieces of light vanished did he truly awaken. He cast his mind back to the previous day and cursed, getting dressed he began his nightly or was it daily ritual of getting washed and dressed. By the time he was fully washed and dressed it was nine pm walking out of his pent house he found his way to the parking lot and jumped in his car before driving off to meet Vicki.

When he had finally arrived at Vicki's office he was met with the sight of Vicki talking to a dark haired man, who was possibly in his late twenties early thirties

"Thanks you again Miss Nelson, and send my regards to Harry will you? We have both made mistakes but he has a good heart."

Vicki smiled and glanced at the man before asking

"How long have you and Harry been lovers?"

Laughing he didn't realise that there was more than one set of ears listening into the conversation

"Me and Harry have been lovers for the past century, if that isn't a commitment then I will never know what is."

Now that was a shock Coreen, Henry and Mike shared a glance unknown to the two still in the office

"The past century? But he doesn't look a day over twenty five!"

A booming laugh shook them

"Ahh, so you have noticed as well a pity that he doesn't bat for your team. Yes young Harry is a immortal and a very rare one at that. He doesn't let anyone close to him yet when he does he would gladly die to protect them form the world."

Vicki glanced at the man before a question appeared in her head

"I have a question for you how rich is he? I mean he offered a large sum of money to find you."

Any and all traces of humour left them man before he sighed and ran his hand down his face, his face was grim as he began to speak

"while it is not my story to tell you, I will tell you what I am allowed to. I swore an oath to Harry which means should I break it I die or lose my magic. But what I can tell you is this, should Harry become your friend you will never need anything ever again. Harry is the richest man alive and will be the richest man alive in ten years time or even centuries time, he will never ever run out of money. But that is the main reason why many people be friend him, he is rich and single you do the math."

Vicki paused and glanced at the man there was clear anger in his eyes as he spoke about the so called 'friends' she wondered had this happened before? It struck something deep inside of her a long slumbering instinct that screamed at her to protect the young man but was he really young? Or was he even human? There were too many questions and fewer answers but she had a little bit of information and that might help her, even if for a little while. Vicki was pondering what to ask when he spoke up

"May I use your phone?"

Vicki didn't think too much of the request and replied

"Sure."

Inclining his head he began to punch in a familiar number when a female voice spoke up

"_Potter-Black mansion may I ask who is calling."_

Biting his lip he spoke into the phone

"Hello Em, how are you?"

Silence reigned down for a few seconds until the female voice spoke in a angry tone

"_Phoenix get your fucking arse back here! Or I will drag you back and fucking beat you up! Do you have any idea what you have put me and Harry through? Well do you?" _

The newly dubbed phoenix frowned a little he could tell his sister was angry just by the swearing and death threats but there was something hidden under her tone that only he and Harry would ever pick up it was worry and concern

"Em, I know that I should of spoke to you both before I left but there is no chance of me and Harry remaining lovers not when I found my other half."

A sigh could be heard followed by some colourful langue

"_Did you stop and think that maybe, just fucking maybe that talking to him and telling him that you had found your other half instead of stringing him along! You broke his heart and shattered what I have tried so hard to build up! I am angry yes but I will not destroy what is left of him now get your arse home and help me cook." _

With that the line went dead and Phoenix stared at the phone before chuckling to him self, walking to the door he smiled and spoke

"I do hope to see you again miss Nelson, but knowing my luck and if my sister has her way I will be under house arrest until I turn fifty thousand give or take a few decades."

As he walked out of the office he inclined his head in greeting to everyone and walked out of the building.

~~~~~~Potter-Black Mansion~~~~~~

The moment that Phoenix had entered the mansion he was hit over the head with a frying pan and a furious glare was sent his way as a woman stood towering over him at 6 ft 11 with lighting blue eyes, light brown hair and leaf green skin. Knowing that he had some serious making up to do be done the one thing that was best and he grovelled

"Emerald! Please I said I was sorry, what more do you want me to do? Get on my hands and knees and beg! I will do that if that is what it takes!"

The frying pan lowered but the glare still remand as she spoke in a soft yet deadly voice

"You are my brother yes, but Harry will always come first and foremost! I will not let you or anyone else destroy him! Now get up to his study and beg for forgiveness because I will just hit you again should I see you before tomorrow."

With that she threw the frying pan at him and walked away grumbling and muttering to herself the entire way back to the garden.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~ 2 Days later~~~~~

Vicki hadn't had a case since the one that Harry had gave her, since she hadn't had a case Vicki was finding herself very bored and in need of something to do. Mike had also been busy with a homicide case which meant that she hadn't seen her friend in two days, even Henry was busy with his erm…. Graphic novels and hadn't had much time to come and see her all in all Vicki was so bored she felt like crying from it. Picking up Harry's card she glanced at it then at her phone and decided that she wasn't going to phone the man just for something to do, but as lady luck would have it her phone rang

"Vicki Nelson Private investigation, Vicki speaking."

At first there was no answer until a familiar voice spoke up

"_Miss Nelson, its Harry from the other day. I was wondering if we could meet up somewhere and I can give you your payment, or if you would like I can come to your office and give you it there." _

Vicki paused for a moment and bit her lip, many thing she wanted to know about him but didn't know where to start. She could meet up with him and find out more or have him come to her office and could find out about him either way it was a win, win.

"Would you be able to come down to my office? I'm waiting for Coreen to get back and cant leave the place un manned."

A chuckle was heard for a few seconds until the phone was pulled away from Harry and a female voice spoke up

"_The three of us will be there in a few minutes." _

With that the line went dead, Vicki looked at the phone that was the same female voice from before. Shaking her head Vicki removed her glasses and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

The sound of someone knocking at her door, jolted Vicki from her nap standing up she felt stiffness in her joints and her neck was aching something fierce. Shaking her head Vicki silently wondered when she would stop sleeping in chairs when she kept getting stiff joints and pain, opening the door she came face to face with Harry and Phoenix and a female who she hadn't seen before but she immediately knew that it was Phoenix's sister judging by the way she was glaring at the poor man.

Moving out of the way of her door she allowed the three to enter, trying not to laugh as the young woman glared at Phoenix while Harry chuckled

"Emerald I think he gets it now."

Emerald flipped Harry off before sitting down on the couch and picking up a scent turning to Vicki she asked

"Has a vampire been in here recently?"

Vicki wasn't sure what to say as she nodded her head, Emerald cast a glance at Harry who was trying to be innocent as possible while he was fiddling with the lock on a briefcase.

Emerald cast a glance at Phoenix who raised his eyebrow and merely smiled as Emerald spoke

"I would say at least five hundred years old give or take a few years."

If Vicki hadn't had the feeling of dread in her stomach she did now, how did she know what Henry was? There was no physical evidence that he had been here the only thing that would tell Emerald was the smell! Vicki looked at Emerald and felt like she was looking at something that wasn't human and very, very old looking at Emerald Vicki questions

"What are you?"

A laugh was heard as all eyes went to Harry as he had finally managed to get the briefcase open and looked at Vicki before replying

"Your good Miss Nelson I will give you that."

Phoenix looked at Vicki and smiles a genuine smile

"Em, there is a wood Nymph and sadly to say that I am a fey or as you know they a fairy."

With that he stands up and sheds his coat as his skin begins to change, going from a normal healthy peach colour to a pale white, his eyes went from been a normal blue to a startling ice blue colour. His normal light brown hair turned into a jet black colour making his pale skin seem even more paler.

Vicki didn't even have time to say anything as Emerald stood up and her clothes began to melt off her, for a few seconds no one could see anything as a bright light encased the full room until it began dimming down, when the light had finally dimmed down enough to be able to see Vicki took in Emerald's new appearance gone was the slime woman with light brown eyes and hair, but instead was a tall regal woman with green skin. Her eyes seemed to be lighting blue and her hair was a light brown almost like a orange colour. The two sat back down and waited for Vicki to speak

"What the hell was that?"

Harry smiled and spoke up

"it's a small glamour charm that makes them look human but underneath it they are there normal skin colour, the glamour charm only works for so long. As Phoenix said earlier he is a fey and Emerald is a wood Nymph hence her green skin colour."

Vicki sat back down in her chair not having realised that she had risen from it when the light had began to glow, Emerald gave a small smile and spoke

"As for your earlier question I can smell it, the scent of a vampire is different to any one or anything else."

Vicki nodded her head feeling numb with the new information that she was receiving, she knew that there had to be different creatures out there. But she never would of thought that they had ways to make themselves look human, shaking her head she glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was nearing half nine. Knowing that if Henry wasn't here now then he probably wouldn't be turning up for the rest of the night, before she could even get herself down into depression Emerald asked

"Who is hungry?"

Both Harry and Phoenix nodded their heads in agreement just as Vicki was about to decline her stomach rumbled protesting the fact that she hadn't eaten at all. Harry laughed and Emerald gave a small smile as Harry spoke up

"Well why don't we put the glamour back on and we go out for something to eat."

Before Vicki could even protest Phoenix and Emerald were both back in their human skin looking disgruntled, Vicki didn't know whether to laugh or not so she choose to bite her tongue instead passing Vicki her coat Harry held out her arm for Vicki to take and the three of them left the office not noticing the stormy grey eyes that were watching them.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry Fitzroy was many, many things he was a vampire, a graphic novel writer and a hater of all things magical. So when he had followed the three to Vicki's office he was very shocked to see what two of them really were, a wood nymph and a fey. In all his time alive he had never came across either of them and in his own way he was very glad he had heard about what the creatures of life do to things like vampires, werewolves and were creatures and never wanted to meet one the stories alone were enough to give him nightmares.

He had made a split decision to follow them and see what they were up too, but all he had found out was that the three like red wine and Italian and have very expensive tastes. Nothing that suggested that they were out to kill him for simply been a undead creature but the night was still young and he had the full night to follow them and see what they were planning on doing.

A hour had passed and Henry was getting ready to rip out his hair all they had done was sit in the restaurant and talked! Nothing supernatural or anything! Just talking about weather, life, sports and fashion and who was the latest person to get married and have children it was all so frustrating!

Just as he was about to give up he spotted movement and listened in to the conversation

"Miss Nelson it has been a pleasure to dine with you tonight."

"Not at all Phoenix it was better than the Chinese I had planned."

A laugh could be heard followed by a female voice

"Yes I know the feeling personally I cant stand Chinese food after living on it for two years solid, and I can safely tell you cold Chinese doesn't taste good reheated."

More laughter followed the statement

"Indeed I shall never look at Chinese food the same ever again, well Vicki this is good bye unless you would like to join us in a late night drink?"

Henry wanted to growl the beast inside him was screaming MINE! He knew that Harrison was his mate and he would be a fool to think other wise but right now he had no idea what his game plan was, did he intend to kill him? Or did he simply want to be with him?

Shaking his head Henry found he had missed the conversation and watched as the four made their way into the black BMW and drove off, leaving Henry alone with his disturbed thoughts and feelings.

~~~~~Potter-Black Residence~~~~~

Vicki had gotten out of the car and whistled at the size of the mansion in front of her and spoke up

"this place is huge! Is there just the three of you living here?"

She winced internally as a sad look appeared on each of their faces as Harry spoke up

"We are all that is left, once every room in this place was filled. Sometimes we would have to double up but now its only us three that are left alive."

With that he walked into the mansion with a heavy heart and memories plaguing him.

Sitting in his car watching the full thing Henry decided he would look up on it and find out what had went on it would have to be something big to make all three of them look as though their loved ones had just died, Henry knew that it was that thought that was on the right track and began to think of all battles, wars, plagues and epidemics that had caused a large number of magical creatures to die but came up with nothing. Deciding to keep hold of that thought he listened in to the conversation sometimes it paid to be a vampire.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"it wasn't your fault Vicki, you didn't know and your species have no idea of what happened."

"While that is true the war did leak out into the human parts mainly in England but never America. It is why we left Britain to begin with too many painful memories."

Henry frowned a war? A magical war that had happened in Britain? The only one he could think of was the wizarding war that happened nearly a thousand years ago, he could barely remember reading up on it, all he could remember was most of the races had nearly died during that war no one was with out a casualty. Deciding that he need to do research he left the mansion and drove back to his apartment and began to dig out all of the books that he could find on a magical war not knowing what he was going to find.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry had poured over every book he could find on magical wars, he was angry and frustrated. He couldn't find a single book that would tell him anything about this supposed war that had happened which made him think that they were lying, throwing another book down he sighed and walked back to the book shelf before picking up a book called _Wars through out magical history: twenty most gruesome wars to date_. As he picked up the book he began to flip through the pages he had bought the book on a whim never thinking he would ever need to read it but here he was three hundred years later reading the book, as he began to flip thorough the book he stopped and began to read a passage

_In all the known great wars there is two that still stand out to this day, the wars are from Lord Voldermort's reign. It was said that the body count was so high that no one to this day actually knows the correct body count. During the wars it is also said that the leader of the Light had been training the greatest weapon known as Harry James Potter, why he had waited fifteen years to train the boy is anyone's guess, During the war many species took part in the battle including Fey, Vampires, Werewolves, Nymphs of all kinds, Centaurs, Giants, Demontors. The fill list can be seen on page 564 at the very back of the book. _

_While the battle raged three people came together a wood Nymph and the queen of the nymphs Emerald and the king of all the fey Phoenix along with Harry Potter between the three of them they had managed to kill most of the Dark Lords army and kill Voldermort themselves, the after math of the battle was not what anyone expected many creatures turned away from the wand wielders know as wizards and witches saying that they had caused the war to begin with and now their brethren were dead. _

Henry closed the book with a audible snap, and stared down at the book in horror. He closed his eyes and wished he hadn't looked into the book he would admit he wanted to know yes but now he knew he couldn't do anything about it, he had heard stories of the war like everyone had the Vampire council had tried to keep them out of it but from what he had heard to no avail. He shook his head trying to dispel dark thoughts and walked to the drawing bored before glancing down at it.

As he stared at it he had the intense feeling to claim what was his, the beast inside of him demanded to go and claim the one known as Harry Potter. To keep him safe while he submitted to him in the bedroom been buried to the hilt in the tight hot channel of his mate.

Glancing at his reflection he wasn't surprised to see that his eyes were black and his fangs were out, but what didn't shock him was the look of pure animalistic need in his eyes. He needed Harry and he needed Harry NOW!

~~~~~Potter-Black residence~~~~~

Harrison potter-Black formerly Harry James Potter was sat staring intently at the fire he had heard what Emerald had done with the book, placing it in the stall for young Henry to buy all them years ago. How she had managed not to get caught was still beyond him! Even Phoenix was shocked at what she had done but he knew that there was a reason for everything that she does, he wished that he had her optimum and wisdom when it came to Henry but in truth he didn't. he had seen it in Henry's eyes the barely concealed hatred for all things that belonged with magic not that he could blame him, he could barely use magic for weeks after the battle without his two friends he would of probably tried to kill himself.

Looking into the orange and red flames he sighed something that was happening quiet a lot lately for him, his mind seemed to wander to the past and hopefully his future with Henry. A knock at the door disrupted his thoughts walking to it he answered it

"hello?"


End file.
